poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of the Travels of the Young Marco Polo - Into the Jungle/Transcript
episode starts with the intro and ends with the title "The Irelanders' Adventures of the Travels of the Young Marco Polo - Into the Jungle. The map appears as a red symbol appears on the Indian jungle before it transfers into the real thing Niccolo Polo: The Indian jungle is a thriving mass of life. It's plants are so dense they're like a vass green fog in some areas that are so thick they even block out the sun. Luigi, Shi La, Fu Fu, Connor Lacey and the Irelanders appears, riding an elephant Marco Polo: Animals and insects are everywhere. Travelers are very alone with their thoughts as the noises are loud and contagious. Elephant: (trumpets) Marco Polo: Hey, I bet if we listen really hard, we can pick out all the different animal and insect sounds. Connor Lacey: Good idea, Marco. Chris Kratt: That way, you three can learn your creature facts. Martin Kratt: Then they can become Wild Kratt Kids. Let's listen. listens but Luigi's stomach grumbles Luigi Bellini: (sighs) Sorry. All this riding has been upsetting my stomach. And I'm really not comfortable at all. elephant rears up a bit and trumpets, startling the heroes Luigi Bellini: And the stumble on Geness' back.... (Geness trumpets again) is like sitting on a cactus. Raven Queen: Well, I have to agree with you on one thing, Luigi. I'm getting hungry. Shi La Won: Break time. heroes stop to rest and get some big fruit from the trees. Marco stood on the ledge, looking all around the jungle Marco Polo: Wow! This is amazing, isn't it? Fireman Sam: Yes, Marco, it is. Misty: (seeing the bugs much to her fear) Get away! Jimmy Z: What's wrong, Misty? Misty: It's these bugs! Ash Ketchum: Yeah, Misty has a fear of bugs, including bug-type Pokémon. Jimmy Z: Oh. I see. Brock: So you have to excuse her for that. Spud the Scarecrow: Misty's scared of bugs! Scaredy-cat, scaredy-cat. Jiminy Cricket: Spud, that's not very nice! Ash Ketchum: Misty can't help it. We understand that she has that fear and everyone's afraid of something so there's no need to tease her about it. Pikachu: Pika. Spud The Scarecrow: Alright. Sorry, Misty. Misty: It's okay, Spud. Norman Price: Let's get those fruit down from those trees so that we'II have something to eat. Violet Parr: Okay, Norman. Let's get picking. pick a fruit from a tree. Fu Fu flew up to get some berries high above Fu Fu: (chitters) Luigi Bellini: (grunts) uses his knee to open the fruit which let out a yellow smell Shi La Won: I think this is a jack fruit. (smells the smell and covers her nose) Ooh. I mean a stink fruit. Aviva Corcovado: Phew! You could say that again. Luigi Bellini: Yeah. It smells a little bit when it's riping.(chomps a piece) But I've heard it taste really good. Want some? Shi La Won: Um, yeah, no. Luigi Bellini: Anyone else? Irelanders: (holding their noses and gags) No thanks! Fu is eating a mango above them Shi La Won: Fu Fu, snack time. Fu Fu is in more of a mango mood. I think we're more in a mango mood too. Twilight Sparkle: True. I'd prefer mango over stink fruit any day. Fu strains to free the mango til it pops free and fell on the ground. A monkey grabs it and ran off with Fu Fu chasing him Shi La Won: That's right, Fu Fu. Show him who's boss. Mater: Dadgum. He sure is a feisty bat, isn't he? Dusty Crophopper: Yep. He sure is. Chris Kratt: Hopefully we get to observe Fu Fu sometime so that Aviva can make us Greater Asiatic yellow bat power discs. Martin Kratt: Yeah. That would be great for new creature powers. Aviva Corcovado: I'll see what I can do but for now, we need to help Marco find his father first and we're nearly to China now. Mewtwo: We'II be able to get Shi La home in no time. Maisie Lockwood: Yeah. Luigi Bellini: Nothing gets between Fu Fu and his appetite. (he eat some jack fruit) Shi La Won: Well, you would know. Lightning McQueen: She's right. Nothing gets between you or your appetite, either. Koki: Or Jimmy's. Jimmy Z: That's true. Fu is chasing the monkey through the jungle. He chitters and makes faces at the monkey, scaring it off. Fu Fu flew down and start eating the mango, unaware that something is coming closer towards him. Fu Fu look around then up as an Indian boy drop a basket on him, trapping him. Marco is looking at a tree and draws a picture of it in his diary Shi La Won: Fu Fu! Fu Fu? Fu Fu! This is bad, Marco. Really bad. Marco Polo: I think it looks pretty good. Shi La Won: No, not that. I mean something's happened to Fu Fu. James Jones: What do you mean by that, Shi La? Shi La Won: He's never gone this long. Marco Polo: Just lay some food around for him. They will bring him back for sure. they heard rustling in the jungle Fluttershy: What was that? Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Well, whatever it is, we're ready for 'em. there's some slurping and singing as Baloo came out of the jungle with Mowgli, Shanti, Bagheera and King Louie, much to their surprise but delight Baloo (singing): Doo-bee doo-bee doo-bee dee-doo Well, it's a doo-bah-dee-do Yes, it's a doo-bah-dee-do I mean a doo-be doo-bee doo-be Doo-be doo-bee doo And with-- Connor Lacey: Baloo, Mowgli, Shanti, Bagheera, King Louie! Baloo: Well, now. Ha-ha. Good to see you again, Connor. Mowgli: It's been a long time since you help me defeat Shere Khan. Connor Lacey: It sure has, Mowgli. Twilight Sparkle: Are those Mowgli and his animal friends that you told me about, Connor? Connor Lacey: Yes, Twilight. They are. Twilight Sparkle: We're just so glad to meet you. Connor has told us all about you. I'm Twilight, and this is Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Rarity. Spike: I'm Spike. Martin Kratt: We're the Wild Kratts. I'm Martin Kratt. Chris Kratt: I'm his brother, Chris Kratt. Aviva Corcovado: I'm Aviva Corcovado. Koki: I'm Koki. Jimmy Z: I'm Jimmy Z. But you can call me Jimmy. Shanti: Nice to meet you. Bagheera: So, what brings back here to the jungle? Mewtwo: Well, we're passing through here on our way to China to find Marco's father, Niccolo Polo and get Shi La back home but her pet bat, Fu Fu is missing and didn't come back. King Louie: Oh, that's not crazy, cousin. Marco Polo: Why did you call us cousins? Chris Kratt: I think the reason why is because humans and orangutans share the same DNA and belong to the primate group. Luigi Bellini: We do? Chris Kratt: Yes. Look. (He uses his creature pod to show pictures of primates) As you can see, primates has the same features as humans like hands with five fingers on them. Lemurs, monkeys and apes belong in that family. Humans first appear on Earth when apes evolved into humans over time. Shi La Won: Wow. I never knew that. Martin Kratt: Well, now you do. But why does Louie live here? Orangutans don't live in India. King Louie: I only live here because well, I like it here. Martin Kratt: Hmm. Fair enough. Connor Lacey: Now, we better search for Fu Fu. Twilight Sparkle: He's right. Let's go. set off to find Fu Fu until nighttime falls Shi La Won: Fu Fu! Fu Fu! Luigi Bellini: Fu Fu! Fu Fu! Shi La Won: Fu Fu! Irelanders: Fu Fu! Shi La Won: Fu Fu! Luigi Bellini: Fu Fu! Fu Fu! Shi La Won: Fu Fu! Where could he be? Marco Polo: Relax, Shi La. We'II find him. Aviva Corcovado: I'm sure he can't have gone far. Dusty Crophopper: He's got to be around here somewhere. Marco Polo: The jungle sure is quiet all of a sudden. Luigi Bellini: You say that like it's a bad thing. All the buzzing, chirping and hooting is making me cuckoo. Bagheera: Hmm. I think it's because there's a predator stalking around here. Koki: Like dholes, tigers and panthers like you. How did you guess? Bagheera: Because I live in the jungle for years and learn about these things, even about the jungle grew quiet when a predator stalks around, waiting to pounce on anyone. Sarah Jones: So if the predator's not you since you're good then who is it? Bagheera: I don't know but hopefully not Shere Khan. Shi La Won: Shh. If we're quiet, maybe we'II hear Fu Fu. Brock: You heard her, guys. Stay quiet. all listen really hard for Fu Fu but then a loud roar echoed through the jungle, making them gasp and look back Everyone: (gasps) Luigi Bellini: That is not Fu Fu. Marco Polo: Maybe we should go back. Shi La Won: We are not stopping our search because of some faraway animal. roar echos, making the heroes gasp again as the bushes rustles. Two white legs with stripes run along the ground. Geness saw them and frightfully run off with the group on his back Everyone: Whoa! (yells) nearly fell off but Marco and Shi La caught him by his hands in the nick of time. They look at the bushes rustling as the roar gets closer. They managed to lift Luigi back up Baloo: Guys, look out! look and saw a low tree branch in front of them. They bump into it and Geness carry on running into the jungle Geness: (trumpets) Marco Polo: Geness, come back! Applejack: Darn branch! Everybody okay? Twilight Sparkle: We're fine, Applejack. Mandy Flood: Poor Geness. Something must have spooked her. Bagheera: Like whoever roared around here. The Mask: Well, it can't have been Shere Khan. a white shape zips past down below, startling Marco, Shi La, Luigi and the Irelanders Luigi Bellini: What was that? they heard a voice which startles them Jayanti: That was really close. Shi La Won: Who's there? look up to see an Indian girl with purple hair and golden accessories on her on a branch above them Jayanti: I am. My name is Jayanti. You guys were really lucky to escape. Marco Polo: Yeah, but escape from what? Jayanti: Well, the tiger of course. Luigi Bellini: Tiger?! Shi La Won: (gasps) Irelanders: (gasp) Jayanti: Yes. We'II have to stay up here tonight because night time is dinner time for the tiger. Tomorrow morning, I will bring you to the safety of my village. Marco Polo: Thank you for helping us, Jayanti. My name is Marco and these are my friends, Shi La and Luigi. Connor Lacey: I'm Connor Lacey. Twilight Sparkle: I'm Twilight Sparkle. Kim Possible: I'm Kim Possible. The Mask: I'm best known as the Mask. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: I'm Bob Parr. Otherwise known as Mr. Incredible. Lightning McQueen: I'm Lightning McQueen. Ka-chow! Dusty Crophopper: Dusty. Dusty Crophopper. Mewtwo: I am Mewtwo. Jiminy Cricket: Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket. Martin Kratt: We're the Wild Kratts. I'm Martin Kratt. Chris Kratt: I'm his brother, Chris Kratt. Aviva Corcovado: I'm Aviva Corcovado. Koki: I'm Koki. Jimmy Z: I'm Jimmy Z. But you can call me Jimmy. Brock: My name's Brock and I'm a Pokemon breeder. Misty: And I'm Misty. My specialty is water Pokemon. Ash Ketchum: My name's Ash Ketchum and I'm trying to be a Pokemon master. Pikachu: Pika! Ash Ketchum: Oh, yeah, and this is Pikachu. Pikachu: Pikachu! Maisie Lockwood: I'm Maisie Lockwood. Fireman Sam: I'm Fireman Sam. Spud the Scarecrow: I'm Spud. I'm a scarecrow. Raven Queen: I'm Raven Queen. Mowgli: I'm Mowgli. Baloo: Name's Baloo. Bagheera: I'm Bagheera. King Louie: And Ol' King Louie (scats) that's me. smiles at them and soon, they settled down on the branches of the tree. Shi La stays awake, hoping that Fu Fu is alright Shi La Won: Fu Fu, I really hope you'd find shelter. I miss you so, my brave little bat. Aviva Corcovado: Shi La, I'm sure wherever Fu Fu is, he'll be fine. Bagheera: Yeah. Now, go to sleep. watches this and look out to the jungle for the tiger Baloo: Thanks for using your magic to lift me here, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Anytime, Baloo. Chris Kratt: It's really too bad that sloth bears can't climb trees despite that they're great climbers. Martin Kratt: Yeah. Guess there are some things even great climbers can't climb. Christ Kratt: Looks like it, bro. still awake and anxious about the tiger, taps Marco on the shoulder Luigi Bellini: Marco, I can't get comfortable. I can't sleep. What if I fall out off the tree? What if the tiger comes back?! What if I fall into the tiger's mouth?! Jayanti: (with a finger to her lips) He will come back if you keep talking so loud. Rarity: Yes, and besides, darling, some of us are trying to sleep. Spud the Scarecrow: You just worry too much, Luigi. Like Henry. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, so could you do less worrying and more sleeping, please? Pikachu: Pika. Marco Polo: Try and get some sleep, Luigi. Luigi Bellini: (sighs) OK. I'm sure I won't dream about tigers. Bagheera: Man cub. Man cub. (yawns and went to sleep) is about to get some sleep when he saw a black spider on him, making him yell in fright Luigi Bellini: Aaaaah! Everyone: Luigi! Luigi Bellini: But it is a spider. Marco Polo: Try to sleep, Luigi. Besides, there is a lot of other dangerous animals around here. Luigi Bellini: What?! thunder rumbles as the rain pour [[Category:Connor Lacey] Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Series